The present invention relates to a receiver device for receiving incoming radio waves by using a plurality of antennas.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2000-349417, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Conventionally, a receiver device using a diversity technique has been known as a receiver device for receiving incoming radio waves by a plurality of antennas. The conventional receiver device maintains a satisfactory reception condition by successively selecting, among a plurality of antennas, an antenna with which the greatest reception level can be obtained.
However, there has been a problem associated with the above conventional receiver device for successively selecting an antenna with which the greatest reception level can be obtained. For example, when the receiver device receives strong incoming radio waves, a decoded reproduction signal often causes noises, waveform distortion, or an instantaneous interruption known as sound cutting.